


Till we meet again

by Vkookie



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vkookie/pseuds/Vkookie
Summary: You had to leave him
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Till we meet again

The day you left, you took a piece of him and left a piece of yourself.

“No turning back okay?”

You reminded him. The moment you turned away from each other neither of you would look back.

“I dont want to say goodbye,” he choked out, holding back his tears, trying to be strong for you. You hated seeing him like this, it broke you knowing that you were the one making him like this.

“Then don’t. If were meant to be, we’ll find each other again,” on the brink of tears yourself, holding his face in your small, soft hands, as if he was the most delicate piece of china you’ve ever seen.

“I promise,” trying your best to hug with your words one last time before you had to hurt him again by walking away.

Then, everything was silent, everyone around you disappeared as you both savoured your last moments together.

All of a sudden he grabbed your wrist and pulled you into him. “I love you, so, so much,” he whispered, burying his face in the crook of your neck.

“I love you too.”

You stayed like this for what seemed like hours until-

**‘Good evening passengers. This is a preboarding announcement for flight 72A bound for London. We are now inviting all passenger to please make your way to Gate 23 as we will be starting the boarding process shortly. Thank you’**

You turned to look up into his eyes, “that’s me.” His eyes glistened as the light reflected off his tears, or maybe they were your own.

“Dont go… please,” he said as his last ditch attempt for you to stay and be his.

“You know i cant do that,” and that’s when your dam broke. “Don’t make this harder then it already is.”

You held him onece more, wanting that moment to never end. How you wished you could stay with him. How you wished you didn’t have to leave. How you wished life would stop and wait, just this once…

**‘Attention passengers. May passenger miss Y/F/N please make your way to Gate 23. Thank you’**

There it was, the announcement that ended everything, that ripped you away from him, the final straw.

“No turning back okay?” You repeated, wiping your tears, holding up your pinky, taking in his features for the final time.

He didn’t reply, he couldn’t, afraid of the tears that threatened him. Simply linking his pinky with your smaller one, never wanting to let go.

“Till we meet again, my love,” and with that you turned around, holding on to his pinky till the very last moment. When that connection broke, so did the both of you.

Back facing him, luggage pulling behind you, tears falling. What you didn’t see was a boy, knees to his chest, in the middle of the airport floor, just as broken as you. The cheerful boy you fell in love with no where to be found.

You tried keeping in touch with each other but eventually you both just got too busy…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, i know its a bit short 🙃 I might post a part 2 if its gd!


End file.
